Get ready, kuroko
by heyhey62
Summary: kuroko has fallen in love with the GOM, including kagami. They have all also fallen in love with him, however they don't know how to capture his heart. Yuno, kuroko's brother, takes matters into his own hands and set up test and obstacles. Who ever can surpass these test and obstacles, becomes kuroko's lover.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko was sitting on his brother's bed, drinking a vanilla milkshake. However, kuroko was in deep thought about his sexual feeling for the generation of miracles, that he didn't notice his brother come stand in front of him.

"OI, nee-chan", kuroko jumped.

"Yes, yuno", kuroko replied before taking another sip of his drank.

"What'cha thinking about", yuno asked, curiously. Kuroko blushed, not really wanting yuno to know what he was thinking.

"It's nothing oni-cha-", kuroko stopped talking, knowing full well that he had just made a mistake. Yuno smirked, as he went and set next to his beloved brother.

Yuno knew his brother well enough to know that he will only call him oni-chan , when he was hiding something. "Are you sure it's nothing", yuno asked. Tetsu shivered, "actually it's about my feelings toward aomine-kun, kagami-kun, kise-kun, atsushi-kun, midorima-kun, and akashi-kun", kuroko confessed. Kuroko's oni-chan's eyes lit up as he pushed kuroko down and straddled him. "What are you doing yuno", kuroko said struggling to get yuno off.

"Am going to help you", with that yuno said before digging his phone out of his pocket and selected all the GOM , including bakagami. Yuno said all the word aloud as he typed them on his phone. Kuroko covered his face, as his oni-chan finished his typing and sent the message. Soon enough, yuno got off of kuroko and laid down next to him.

2 seconds later yuno started to count down from ten. Once he got to one, both kuroko's and yuno's phones started to ring. Kuroko answered his phone to a excited kagami.

"Hello kagami-kun", kuroko said, giving yuno a quick glare. Yuno was also on the phone, but with who is what tetsu thought. "k-kuroko, is what yuno just texted me true", kagami asked, with anxiousness. "Yes", kuroko replied, in his usual tone of voice. Once kuroko replied you can here a loud screech of excitement coming from his phone.

"GOOD, BE THERE TOMORROW", kagami hung up, leaving a half death kuroko. Yuno snickered as he ended his call and responded to his text messages.

"Who were you on the phone with", kuroko asked, seating up. "Akashi". Kuroko sighed, getting up to throw away his milkshake. "Nee-chan", yuno spoke, following kuroko to the trash can, "are you ready for this". Tetsuya turned around with a blush and a cute smile on his face, "yep, can't wait for the next day"


	2. How do I taste

**Be Ready kuroko**

**Chapter 2: T1: How do I taste**

It was eight-thirty am and kuroko woke up and started his way toward the kitchen. kuroko rubbed his eye cutely on his way there.

"Hello kuroko". (_midorima_)

"Hey kuroko". (_Kagami_)

"Good Morning Tetsuya". (_Akashi_)

"Morning Tetsu". (_Aomine_)

"Ohayo kuro-chin". (_Atsushi_)

"Heya kurokocchi**.**" (_Kise_)

Kuroko jumped backwards, "H...Helllo**.**" Everyone just smile and smirked till Yuno came busting into the room.

"Hello nee-chan, you should go put on some clothes", yuno said with a smile. Kuroko looked down at his clothes and hurrid back to his room.

"Okay basketball players, please follow me", yuno lead them to a large room with no furniture in it at all. In the rrom were six different drinks, that were in small shot glasses, lined up on the floor.

"Ok, everyone get one shot glass and then form a circle", everyone nodded as they went to do what they were told. yuno, on the other hand, smirked as he went to go fetch a blindfold and kuroko.

~~_**10 Minutes Later**_ ~~

Kuroko came out of his room wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve hoodie shirt on top of it. yuno was leaning aganist the walk near kuroko's bedroom door.

"Here, put this on", yuno handed kuroko a black blindfold. kurok gave yuno a confused look before he hesitantly put the blindfold over his eyes. yuno grabbed one of kurok's hands and lead him where everyone else was. "y-yuno what are you up to", kuroko asked, (feeling uneasy, yet not showing it). Yuno didn't say anything but smirked, as he then pushed tetsuya ini the middle of the circle the highschool basketball players had formed.

Yuno snickered, "Ok, today is the very first test. This test, which i assume everyone will like, is revolved around one of our five senses and that is taste. So, everyone pick a number from one to twenty-five."

"14", kise said, smile mischievously at a confused kuroko.

"18", murasakibara said lazily.

"20", aomine grinned.

"10", akashi smirked

"7", kagami said, staring at kuroko.

"9", midorima said as he adjusted his glasses.

Kurok stood still as they all called out random numbers. 'This is not gonna end well', kuroko thought.

"Kuroko you will taste everyone and tell us what they taste like, okay", kuroko nodded as he stood with his hands by his side. "plus, you all only have five seconds to kiss, my beloved brother, kuroko."

"The first person to have a taste of kuroko is...Aomine Daiki", yuno announced proudly. Aomine smirked as he grabbed kurok's hands, he intwined their fingers together. kuroko blushed as aomine smashed their lips together. Everyone except yuno, akashi, and midorima, made gagging sounds. kuroko softly moaned into the kiss as aomine deepened it. "Time", yuno said loudly, causing kuroko to pull away from the kiss panting. Aomine smirked as he untangled his and kuroko's fingers. "So...what did he taste like", kuroko looked up at his brother, then at aomine.

"He tasted like B-blueberries", kuroko said blushing a deeper shade of red. Yuno smiled, "Is that right, aomine", aomine nodded 'yes'.

"Ok, next is...murasakibara", yuno smiled in excitment. Murasakibara grabbed kuroko with his large hands and gave kuroko a gentle kiss. Kuroko allowed access to the inside of his mouth, atsushi gladly took advantage. Kuroko moaned louder than he did before, causing kise and aomine to pout and the other to feel slightly angry. murasakibara felt every part of kuroko mouth, kuroko squeeze his eyes shut and blushed a darker color of red. "Time", yuno yelled out. kuroko jumped a little at the sound of a loud voice, breaking the kiss. "So, what flavor is murasakibara", yuno asked.

"He taste like grapes", kuroko blurted out, feeling a little flustered.

"Is that right murasakibara", atsushi nodded, licking his lips.

"Kise,...your up." Kise smirked and grabbed the blue hair, blushed boy's arm. Said blondy then yanked kuroko toward him, smashing thier lips together while forcing his tongue inside. Kuroko grabbed kise shirt moving hisself even closer to the blond, (( If possible )). They intangled their tongues together, kuroko moaned as yuno started to speak. "Time..", yuno shouted, slightly breathless. Kise pulled away grinning (madly). "Kuroko, What. His. Flavor.", yuno asked in a game show host kind of way.

"B...banana", kuroko answered trying to catch his breath. "Is that correct, kise", kise nodded, grining smugly.

"Ok, akashi it's your turn", yuno said smirking at his brother. Akashi grabbed ahold of kuroko and kissed him. Kuroko opened his mouth, till they intwined their tongues together. Kuroko closed his eyes and moaned into akashi's mouth. "Time", yuno shouted before being glared at by akashi. Yuno gulped, "kuroko, what flavor."

"V-..Vanilla", kuroko said breathlessly. "Is that correct", akashi hummed his answer, which was yes, and looked at kuroko with hungry eyes. "Midorima, your go", yuno said gesturing his hand toward kuroko. midorima grabbed kuroko by the waist and kissed him. kuroko gaspped as midorima warm wet tongue slide into his mouth. Kuroko closed his eyes and moaned as his and midorima wet muscles fought for domanice. Midorima won, obviously, however he had to break the kiss when yuno called "Time." when they broke away from the kiss kuroko and he and a thin line of saliva still connecting them. Midorima licked his lip, "what flavor my dear brother", yuno asked, excitedly. "Lime", kuroko said, nearly shouting it when midorima sneakyly squeezed his ass. Midorima grunted a 'yes' when yuno asked if that was right.

"Last, but not least, cue drum roll, "Kagami", yuno smiled devilously. Kagami yanked kuroko over to him and roughly smashed their lips together. Kuroko moaned from pain and pleasure at the roughness he was being delivered. Kagami's tongue mapped up every part of kuroko mouth before playing with said uke's tongue. Kuroko kissed back as he placed his arms around kagami's back. "Time", yuno said smirking, kagami and kuroko broke their kiss. Kuroko backed away, "The flavor was strawberry", kuroko said not giving yuno the actual time to ask the question. "is that so, kagami", kagami nodded 'yes' with a triumph smile on his face. yuno giggled as his brother blushed three shades of red, after he had took off his blindfold. Kuroko looked around the room coming face to face with hungry yet lust filled eyes. yuno giggled, "ok, you guys all passed, yuno clapped his hands, "this test was to see if kuroko could figure out your flavors and for you to practice kissing him. yuno smirked and kuroko blushed a deeper shade of. Kuroko dropped to the ground with his head down, making his hair cover his eyes. yuno, still with a smirk on his face, notice that his brother had gotten excited. (if you know what i mean, wink-wink).

"um..ok..let all go, minus kuroko, into the living room, so that i can give you all details about tomorrow's test, or should i say practice", yuno said, mumbling the last part to himself. Everyone was starting to leave the room, but for some reason akashi lingered behind. "I can do way more than just kiss", akashi whispered seductively into kuroko's ear, making said boy blush more and twitch in the lower regional area. Akashi left the room, so that he can let kuroko tend to his 'business'. Kuroko crawled to the closes thing and that was the door, he lend his back against and unzipped his pants, letting out his aching member.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. You sick' n Me: part 1

**knb Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: T2: You Sick' n Me**

_**Part 1**_

Yuno and kuroko were in their beds sleeping as they imagined what tomorrow would be like in their dreams. However, kuroko was sleeping very recklessly and seemed to be sweating slightly. Yuno woke up at the sound of sheets rustling and turned over on his side to face kuroko's bed, but what yuno saw made his eyes widen. Kuroko was laying on his back with his hands on each side of his, balled up in lazy fist, his night shirt was half way up, his left leg was under the covers while the other leg was out in the open, plus his baby blue locks were sticking to his face because of the sweat that was covering his milky white skin. Yuno quickly got out of bed, wet a wash cloth and ran over to kuroko bed side. "nee-chan", yuno wishpered in a low worried voice. kuroko eyes fluttered open as he looked at yuno in a half dazed half sleep kind of way. yuno pressed his forehead aganist kuroko's and gasped quietly, "nee-chan you have a fever", yuno said placing the wet cloth on top of his brother's forehead.

kuroko smiled weakly as he tried to doze back off, "you really shouldn't have fallen asleep under the kotatsu. you know you easily get fevers and colds if you-." Kuroko soon drifted off to sleep, cutting out the lecture that yuno was giving him. Yuno sighed deeply as he started to hear kuroko soflty snore, standing, yuno looked at the clock that read 5:45 in red glowing numbers. Yuno walked over to his bed side and grabbed his dark blue phone and started to text a certain group of people.

**'Kuroko is sick and I need to go out and buy some more medicine, be here at 8:05'**, yuno texted them before getting into bed and going back to sleep.

Kuroko woke up hearing sounds coming out the bathroom, getting up, he sleepily made his way over to said location. Kuroko opened the door and let out a cloud of stem, but in that stemy-ness yuno was wearing shorts with no shirt on, and his light blue locks were pin back. Said shirtless teen had his ipod on singing to Pomp and Circumstance by Shoose. Kuroko laughed quietly to hisself as he stumbled toward the toliet, sneezing in the process. "oh", yuno jumped, "nee-chan, what are you doing in here. you scared me", kuroko just set hisself down on the toliet cover and stared at yuno. Yuno opened a draw to the left of the sink and pulled out a themonitor, placing it into kuroko unoccupied mouth. Second later, yuno took the themonitor out of kuroko's mouth and read the small grey numbers.

"Nee-chan you still have a fever. please go back to bed", yuno said worrily. Kuroko shook his head no as he started to cough lightly. "damn, i forgot your extra stubborn when you are sick", yuno mutter under his breath.

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

Yuno glanced at the time on his ipod that read 7:45 in big white numbers, 'man, they are early', yuno sighed. Yuno turned off his music and quickly put on a indigo shirt as he left the bathroom. Kuroko got up once yuno left, and went over to his closet to get himself some clothes. One the other hand, yuno was opening the door and was meet with 6 exhausted teens. "come in", yuno said as he did a little gesture with his words. Yuno closed the door and walked to the living room, just like everyone else was doing. Meanwhile, kuroko was getting dressed into footy pajamis, however kuroko didn't really care on what he wore since he was sick. Once kuroko was fully dressed he rubbed his eyes sleepy and walked out the room.

"yuno, who was at the door", kuroko said with a slight shade of pink dusted on his cheeks, from fever. Yuno's mouth dropped opened, like everyone elses, when kuroko came into view.

"n..nee-chan", yuno sweatdrop, "why are you wearing that, and i told you to go back to bed." Kuroko was wearing a light blue footy pjs, that was a size too big on him, and that had light blue cats attached to it. Kuroko shrugged his shoulders as he started to cough lightly, making the light blush on his face darken. Yuno turned his attention back to the guys and sighed deeply.

"Hey, You guys are going to get blood on the carpet", yuno whined, "go clog your noses with tissues." yuno walked to the door to leave and waited. Once everyone had tissue piled up their noses and kuroko had laid hisself on the cough, yuno made his final anoccement before leaving.

"Um, before i leave there is a list of dos and don'ts on the counter that tell you what you can when kuroko is sick", with a smirk yuno fled from the house. Everyone just stared at kuroko, as said boy just turned on the tv. Akashi got up and went to go get the list of dos and don'ts. Picking up the piece of paper, akashi went back toward the group of teens and cleared his throat.

"**Dos: **do help him use the bathroom, do only feed him hot or spicy foods, do get him to take pill medicine not liquid, do get him to fall asleep, **Don'ts: **don't let him out the house, don't leave him alone, don't tell him what to do, and DON'T LET HIM EAT ANY SWEETS." While the guys were distracted, kuroko started to make his way to the kitchen, but soon enough the guys started to panic when a certain blunette wasn't on the couch.

"kurokocchi where are you", kise asked as he started to look around. Everyone else started to do the same till they all heard the fridge's door close, looking toward the kitchen, they saw that the blunette had taken out a tub of vanilla ice creme.

'Your not suppose to have sweets', everyone thought as they rushed toward the blue haired boy. Atsushi, with his abnormal speed and was the closest, made his way over to kuroko first, took the tub of ice creme away kuroko. However, Atsushi wasn't fast enough to stop kuroko from scooping up at least one spoon full of ice creme.

Akashi started to dial yuno's phone number when he noticed that one scoop of ice creme getting awfully close to kuroko awaiting mouth.

"Hello akashi, is there something you need", yuno asked in a perky voice.

"yes, what happens when tetsuya eat sweets when he is sick", akashi asked as he watched kuroko devore the scoop of ice creme.

"well, he gets very lustfull and exotic", yuno said in a am-about-to-brust-into-laughter kinda way. Akashi gulped before saying a hesitatin okay and closing his phone. Kuroko closed his eyes as the cold sweet liquid cooled his heated skin off, opening them seconds later, he watched murisakibara place the tub of ice creme back into the freezer. Pouting, kuroko slipped out the kitchen and went back to the couch.

"Your no fun murisakibara-kun", kuroko laid on the couch, "all i wanted was a milk shake."

"but your not suppose to have any sweet", kagami said clearing his throat.

"well, it too late to say i can't since i just did", kuroko giggled. Kagami blushed at the sweet and adorable laugh that had came from kuroko's cute plup lips.

"awww, kurokocchi your so cute", kise said as he dashed over and started hugging the blunette.

Since akashi hasn't warned anyone else about sick kuroko's problem with sweets, they were all shocked, except for akashi, when kuroko wrapped his arms around kise's neck and licked his ear lobe. kise blushed crimson when kuroko's soft wet tongue started to lick his ear, kuroko moaned playfully and softly as he started to nibble on the ear too. Everyone stared in shock except for akashi, who by the by wasn't having it. Akashi walked quickly toward the two and seperated them, kuroko pouted at the action, but then smiled slightly as the blond that was dragged away.

"no fair kise", aomine shouted, "you made him do that didn't you." kise shook his head through his daze, aomine just huffed. "Listen you guys", akashi said, caputring everyones attention, "tetsuya acts sexual when he eats sweets while being sick."

Akashi just walked away while they all just stood there trying to soak in what they just heard.

**1...2...3...**

"He acts like what", everyone asked at the same time. "sex-u-al", akashi sounded it out slowly, as he set his down, and watched kuroko squirm supiously in his seat.

Akashi raised his brow, "tetsuya, what are you up to", kuroko turned around with a strawberry lolipop in his mouth. Kuroko took the lolipop out his mouth, "nnnooothing", he slurred as he swirled his tongue around the head of the lolipop, before placing it back into his mouth. Akashi sweatdrop, mentally, as kuroko stood up and started to walk his way toward the short red head. Everyone just watched, except for kise, kuroko make his way over to akashi. Akashi just stared in slight amusment as kuroko started to straddle his lap, but didn't get to experience anything else when aomine hosted kuroko up in the air, and carried him into his room. Akashi glared at aomine, watching as the tan teen placed kuroko in his room and closed the door, leaving kuroko in the room by hisself.

"That enough of lustful boy", aomine said walking over to the kitchen, "am hungry." "Me too", Atsushi said lazily. Kise soon enough snapped out of his daze when he started to smell a delious scent coming from the kitchen, looking up he saw midorima and atsushi cooking up a (food) storm. Everyone was chatting amoung themself till they heard a loud bang come from kuroko's and yuno's shared room. Green, blond, indigo, red, and dark red haired people rushed to kuroko's room, to only open the door, and find what they did described as heaven.


	4. You sick'n me: part 2

Chapter 4: You Sick' n Me

Part 2

Everyone was chatting amoung themself, till they heard a loud bang come from kuroko's and yuno's shared room. Green, blond, indigo, red, and dark red haired people rushed to the room, to only open the door, and find what they did described as heaven.

Kuroko was sitting on the floor with a big white shirt that was soaked, wearing slightly torn black thigh highs, he was somewhat covered in wipe cream, and his hands where tied up in red yarn. Kagami and Aomine passed out from a nose bleed, murasakibara choked on the snack he was eating, kise blushed so much he blew a fuse, midorima try to distract his self from the site by checking on the food, and akashi just smirked. Kuroko looked up at them as he heards a clicking sound coming from where akashi was standing. (Yes, you guessed it, akashi has tooken a pic of kuroko in his vunerable state.) Akashi, still smirking, walked over to kuroko and and untangled his hands from the red yarn.

Kuroko blushes a little and stood up, rubbing his bottom.

"What happened in here", kagami asked, after regaining consiousness before aomine. Blood still dripped from Kagami's nose as he looked at Akashi for a answer. Akashi scanned the room and cleared his throat. Midorima came back to the room with a wet wash cloth and a towel, at the same time kise got his composure back. Once kise straightened up he help the choking murasakibara, and poured some water on aomine's face. Aomine woke up with a startled look on his face before regaining his composure.

Akashi cleared his throat once again, catching everyones attention, except kuroko's. Akashi turned around and looked at all the rest of the generation of miracles.

"well, from my observation", Akashi began, "it seems that tetsuya was in the middle of changing clothes, till he became hungry and went to the mini fridge over there for a snack. Lets just say after he did that one thing leads to another."

Everyone nodded in agreement,not really wanting to get into complete details about what what had happen. Kuroko had gotten up, only to stumble and faint on top of akashi, everyone was worried at first but cooled down when they realized Kuroko had just fallen asleep. They laid Kuroko on the couch in the living room so that they can keep an eye on them.

As everyone was getting ready to eat, they all heard a loud moan come from Kuroko's direction. Kuroko stirred in his sleep as small moans escaped his lips every few seconds. Kuroko's face was flushed and he was sweating a little. Before any of them could go check on Kuroko yuno burst through the door with two bags in his hands. Yuno looked at the group of basketball players, as he looked at erotic sleeping Kuroko.

Yuno smirked, "hey", he shouted, "you guys still need to do that test/practice."

They looked at yuno confused, "how? Kuroko is sick."

Yuno smirk didn't fade, "hold on." Yuno sprinted into his/kuroko's shared room and came back out, seconds later, with a piece of rope, six blind folds, and a small charm like bag.

Yuno handed each player a blind fold as he walked over to Kuroko, "this test is called endurance."

Yuno gently shifted Kuroko into doggie position and pulled up his shirt. He pulled down Kuroko's briefs and opened up the charm like bag which contained a small egg vibrator and a mini bottle of lube. Yuno covered the egg vibrator in lube and shoved it up Kuroko's ass, earning a loud gasp from him. Yuno laughed a little at Kuroko's cute reaction, before tying Kuroko's hands behind his back.

Yuno cleared his throat, "the test starts now", Yuno announced, pressing a button on the egg vibrator remote. Kuroko let out a gasp and a low moan as the vibrator started to work its magic. Yuno turned the vibrator higher, causing Kuroko to arch his back and moan loudly.

Blood started to spurt from Aomine's and kise's nose as they listened to their cute Kuroko. The others squirmed from the discomfort between their legs. Yuno smirked as he saw different shades of red dance across everyone faces, even akashi and midorima. Yuno switched the vibrator to high. Kuroko arched his back and let out a loud moan. Yuno snickered at Kuroko's reaction, seeing that he was about to climax.

Yuno decided to help Kuroko by pushing the egg vibrator further up, hitting Kuroko's sweet spot. Kuroko moaned loudly again and came hard. Yuno quickly cleaned up Kuroko and covered him with a blanket.

"I'm surprised", Yuno said with amusement, "you guys can really hold yourselves back."

Yuno pulled out his phone and sent all the basketball players a pic and told them to take off their blind folds.

"If you need to use the bathroom its right around the corner", Yuno said nicely. All of them nodded but didn't bother to move, Yuno laughed a little at them, but stopped when akashi glared at him.

"That's all for today you guys, meet us in the park tomorrow at 5:00pm", Yuno said hurriedly pushing them out the door, because they kept staring at Kuroko hungrily.

Yuno sighed as he closed the door, looking back at Kuroko. "Kuroko, you can stop pretending to sleep."

Kuroko set up, his face as red as a tomato, "how dare you embarrass me like that yuno?"

"What? If they were going to be in a relationship with you, they need to learn endurance," yuno explained, "you wouldn't want to be taken advantage of, would you?"

Kuroko blushed a darker shade of red and pulled the blanket over his head, murmuring out a 'no'.

Yuno laughed, "well, it seems like you'll be well enough to go to the park tomorrow."

Kuroko let out a tired yawn before falling asleep, and Yuno smiled at him.


End file.
